


M9: drabbles & stuff

by Boom_Squirrel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom_Squirrel/pseuds/Boom_Squirrel
Summary: My attempt to write all the little bits and pieces down, which are on my mind, while watching Critical Role.Blame invoked_duplicity for that! ;PI have to point out: This is not in a specific order!





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers to ep 26!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on how Yasha would react or what happens with her, standing at the grave of her best friend.  
> Just wanted to get that out before canon happens.

They all watched from a respectful distance.

Yasha just stood there in front of Mollymauk’s grave, with his coat in her hands.

Her disbelieving eyes seemed to stare right through the piece of clothing.

The dark and dried blood appeared so unreal on the bright and colorful coat.

They saw how confused Yasha's eyes looked, as if she couldn't quite catch the meaning of what she held in her hands:

Mollymauk Tealeaf was dead.

No one could tell how much time had passed since they brought her to Molly’s grave.

All they could tell was, after Yasha finally seemed to grasp the fact of her closest friend's demise, they could feel it.

Not just see it in the barbarian's eyes, but literally feel it:

Something broke in her.

Something that, from all that they knew, was probably broken before.

Something that was just in the progress of being fixed again.

Something that was now shattered into fragments once more.

The moment Yasha turned to them they realised:

Whatever just broke, it will never be fixed again.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Yasha training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beau & Yasha

The strike came way faster than than she expected. And even if Yasha was using a blunt training sword, it still hurt like a bitch as it scratched her shoulder. 

Beauregard wasn't complaining through. It was her idea to do these sparring matches with Yasha after all. And the way those facinating heterochromatic eyes were fixed just on Beau, paired with a hint of a little smirk...  


Well, Beauregard totally wasn't complaining at all!

The next attack was still faster, than anyone had any right to swing such a massive sword, but this time Beau managed out of the way in time. Yasha's blade scratched the ground, where the monk was standing just a second ago. 

With the flat side of the sword almost parallel to the floor, Beau instinctively made a salto sideways, to land exactly on the sword's flat side. She made sure to put some extra momentum into her landing and was rewarded with what she was hoping to accomplish with that kinda risky move.

Visibly surprised by Beauregard's action and because of the sudden weight on her sword, Yasha lost her grip on its handle. Beau watched, as the barbarian's eyes went a little wider, when she launched herself forward, fists raised, to unleash a flurry of blows on Yasha. 

To Beau's disappointment the other woman managed to rise her muscular arms to shield her torso. Solid as a rock, Yasha even countered Beau's blows by swinging her arms in a powerful opening motion at the monk.

The sheer strength behind that let Beau stumble backwards. As she regeined her footing, she grabbed her staff to attack right away. 

At the same time Yasha reached for the lost sword on the ground. Beau was faster through. At the last moment the monk stopped, one end of her staff hovering less than an inch in front of Yasha's violet eye. Beauregard couldn't help but grin.

"Got ya!", she gloated, but her triumph turned into slight confusion as soon as she noticed an amused glance in Yasha's eyes. Her head slightly nodding down. Beau's eyes followed the motion to see what Yasha meant.

"Oh, for fucks sake!", Beau huffed annoyed. The tip of Yasha's training sword pointed right at the monk's heart. As both dropped their fighting stance, Beauregard grinned again and bumped her fist lightly into the Yasha's bicep.

"Next time you go down", she promised her.

"Well... we'll see about that", Yasha answered with a thin, but amused smile.

Beau didn't really care about winning. All she cared about was the extra time she was able to spend with her favorite barbarian.


	3. Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After I got permission I wrote this one kinda as a follow up to chapter 60 of "Deck of Many Things" from invoked_duplicity.  
> I'm not putting the title of that drabble in here, because it's way too long ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasha & Nott

It’s been a while since Molly gave her one of his shiny little baubles and put it into her hair. At first Nott was somewhat nervous what the others might say about the purple trinket that glimmered just slightly in the sunlight.

 

The first who noticed a few days back, had been Caleb. He looked at her in a strange way, when he saw Molly’s gift in her kind of messy hair, not really knowing what to say about it. 

It made her feel awkward, because his opinion surely mattered to her. As Nott was about to rise her hands to get it out, he reached forward and stopped her.

“No… don’t, it’s okay… it’s...“ He took a moment to compose himself and smiled at her.

“It looks nice. You look nice. Keep it there, if you want.”

“I will!” Nott beamed with a big toothy smile and hugged him.

 

Jester looked at Nott with utter joy.

“This is the cutest!”, she exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Molly! I want one from you, too! It’s totally not fair if you just give trinkets to Nott! Beau, you should get one, too. And you, Caleb!” with that she turned and grabbed said people, who were probably asking themselves how the hell they got into this situation.

As far as Nott knew, Caleb and Beau got out of it somehow, since she never saw them with one of Molly’s shiny baubles. Or they put them away, right after they got them, so that no one would see…

 

Beau gave a thumbs up and a grin. Fjord just nodded with approval. Nott guessed that’s the best she could get out of them.

 

The hardest was Yasha. From all Nott could read out of the her, Yasha didn’t seem to care. Or didn’t even notice? Honestly, Nott couldn’t tell, since the pale woman was so hard to read.

 

Right now Nott and Yasha took watch together, after the Mighty Nein had set up camp for tonight. They both sat in silence for a while. Not uncomfortable, just plain silence only disturbed by the crackling fire and the scraping of Yasha’s whetstone against her greatsword. 

At some point the scraping stopped. Nott looked up from her tinkering with some of her flasks and saw how Yasha laid her sword and the whetstone aside. 

To Nott’s surprise she reached up to one of her many braids. It was halfway untangled and loose.

With a capability, nobody would expect after watching her raging and splitting enemies in two with her massive sword, Yasha opened the loosened hair to braid it anew. Nott shouldn’t be surprised through. Yasha **did** manage to shave Caleb with a freaking greatsword for crying out loud. 

“Soooo… you braid them yourself?”, Nott started after scooting over to the other woman, leaving her flasks forgotten.

Yasha looked at her for a second as if she was trying to figure out how to approach the question.

“Well...yeah. I… I like them. And well… when I’m away, doing the things I do…”, she paused for a brief moment, looking at the braid she just finished. "It’s easier to do it myself.”

“You could ask Jester. I bet she would be melting with joy if you asked her to braid your hair”, Nott suggested.

“I probably could do that… .” The answer was a little unsure.

“I mean…! You do it perfectly fine yourself!”, Nott pointed out hastily. The goblin didn’t want Yasha to think she looked ugly. She herself knew that feeling well enough. And Yasha looked fine the way she was, at least that was Nott’s opinion.

“Thank you, Nott.” This time the answer was soft and Yasha smiled a little. 

“Could you… Could you braid my hair? I mean… maybe just a little?”, Nott asked somewhat hesitant.

“I… I could certainly, yes. How many would you like?” It was kind of surprising how Yasha’s eyes seemed to light up a little. Maybe they were both more girly than anyone would think. “Should I braid the purple trinket in, too?”

“Uhm… how about two? And sure, if you can do that...”, Nott suggested. “I got it from Molly”, she added as she positioned herself in front of Yasha, so that the side with the violet bauble was facing towards her.

“I know.”, Yasha revealed. “I noticed he missed one and that you had it. I assumed he gave it to you then.”

“Oh, you know how many things he wears and if one is missing?” Nott couldn’t quite believe that. On the other hand, Molly was Yasha’s closest friend and the tall woman was more observant than she let on.

Yasha just nodded while starting to fumble Molly’s gift out of Nott’s hair. They fell into comfortable silence as Yasha worked the shiny bauble into one of the braids.

At first Nott was a little afraid of the other woman accidentally pulling on her hair. That never happened though. Gently Yasha’s skilled fingers worked their way through Nott’s messy strands. When she was done, she seemed rather pleased with her handiwork.

“Looks nice.” Yasha nodded approvingly. 

Nott glanced down at the side of her head. Two thin braids were dangling from her head now. One with the shiny little bauble and one without. She would need a mirror or a pond with clear water to really see what she looked like now. But from what she could tell, it indeed looked nice.

“Thank you!” Nott beamed at the other woman.

“If I ever get more of these…”, she tipped on the trinket with one finger, “...could you braid them in, too?”

“If I’m around, then sure. You can ask anytime, Nott”, Yasha said with a smile, a real smile that truly reached her eyes.


End file.
